A Sky Full of Stars
by shughes12
Summary: This is where Tris would finally learn how to fight. But this time, she is fighting for her life. Will she be able to find the strength from within herself to continue on? Will Four be able to help her through the toughest that life has thrown at them?


In the last compartment, huddled on the floor, was Tris. She had been on this train for hours now. It was starting to get dark and she knew her time left on this train was limited. She would have to get off of the train eventually, and after that, face reality. As soon as she got off, Four would be looking for her. And then she would have to tell him the truth. She would have to tell him where she had been all day. She would have to tell him what was really going on. If only she would have had the courage to bring him with her today. Then, she wouldn't have to be the one to break the news to him, news that she wasn't even sure she could process. But she couldn't keep it from him either. She would have to tell him, he deserves that much.

She was right, as soon as she was off the train and headed to her small, but cozy apartment, she ran into Christina.

"Where have you been all day? Four has been going crazy looking for you. I swear he was about to send out a search team an hour ago!" Christina exclaimed, barely taking a breath. "So are you going to tell me where you have been?"

Tris sputtered around with an answer,"Uhm. Oh. I-uh. I've been... Around."

"Around? Around? No. Around would be in the Pit, in your apartment, somewhere in the Dauntless compound. And I know that "around" was none of those things. Seriously Tris, Fours been out of his mind looking for you, don't you think you should have told someone where you went?" And then the guilt set in. Tris felt bad, she honestly did. But with all of the information she had to process in one day, it didn't even cross her mind that everyone would be worried about her.

"I know. I'm sorry Christina. I have been around, I just needed to be by myself for awhile. I'm sorry I worried you. Have you seen Four?" Tris had to get off the subject right now, or she might just spill her guts to Christina. She would tell her, just not now. Four deserved the truth first. And she definitely didn't need everyone jumping to conclusions and feeling sorry for her. She needed to process this information, and overcome the obstacles with Four. Then she would have the courage and strength she needed to tell the rest of her friends.

"I think he might be in the pit, if I see him, I'll let him know your still alive."

"Okay." Tris turned and continued back to her room.

Once she got there, she quickly stripped down and started the shower. She stepped in, letting the water run over her tight muscles and skin. It had been a long day and as soon as she saw Four, it was only bound to get longer. She thought about her days in Dauntless initiation. It was hard to believe that she had been dating Four for months now. He was this gentle person with her, a side of him that no one else had seen. But that is what she loved most about him. Tris loved that he was gentle and strong. When he wrapped his strong arms around her, she knew everything would be okay. She knew that together, they could handle anything that was thrown at them. Which is exactly what she needed to know today. She needed to know that everything was going to be okay, she needed to know that Four would be her support.

After finishing her shower, Tris quickly wrapped a towel around her very thin frame. When she walked back into her room, she jumped back. Four sat on the bed, waiting for her.

"Do you know, or even care how worried I have been?" He is not happy. "We can not be together if your going to constantly disappear from Dauntless and leave me to worry about where you are at. You don't even try to find me to tell me where you were going. This isn't the first time Tris! And it's getting harder to deal every single time. What is so important that you are risking our relationship for?"

Tris' heart felt like it had fallen into her stomach. She had to tell him. She had to do it now, or she would never have the courage to tell him later.

Tris took a deep breath, "I've been at Erudite compound."

Four jumped up off of the bed and headed toward the door. "What have you been doing at Erudite that is more important than our relationship? What is so important that you would risk us to finish?" He was grabbing at the door handle, and Tris knew she didn't have much time before she would lose him. She couldn't do it. She couldn't admit to him what she had been doing. But it had been several minutes now, and she saw Four put his head down and twist the handle on the door. She had to do it now.

"I'm sick." She barely muttered out.


End file.
